


Komaeda refuse de parler anglais ( Komaeda refuses to speak English )

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda had enough of this crap and is going to speak the language of every lesbian movie sceneOh and chiaki let Komaeda's dog shit on somebody
Kudos: 1





	Komaeda refuse de parler anglais ( Komaeda refuses to speak English )

Hinata clombered through Komaeda's window into his house

"Komaeda what are you doing here" he asked

"pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça" Komaeda replied

"What" hinata asked 

"Je vous ai posé une question et vous aimiez Seaworld après avoir eu une séance de thérapie sur le sol de votre salon après avoir pris des quantités mortelles de benadryl!!" Komaeda yelled

"Well I didn't come here for nothing loser" hinata replied and ate all of Komaeda's food 

"c'est à moi" 

"I don't care"

"OK fine" Komaeda finnaly spoke in a normal language

Then chiaki came in

"Hola" she said

"Bitch even hearing that language makes me feel poor" Komaeda yelled

"Bruh why you so racist" hinata shook his head

Chiako cried because shje was bullied for having her dog shit on a kid

"Bruh what" hinata asked

"Ikr I hate kids" chiaki yelled

"No like why you let your dog do that"

"Its not my dog its Komaeda's'

" Komaeda why does she have your dog " 

"You see," Komaeda started "I hate dogs "

"Why do you have one" 

"Hope to like them" Komaeda said and commando rolled to bathroom

"Chiaki" he asked

"Of course" chiaki said and followed

"What" hinata said and stole some of Komaeda's shit


End file.
